


A Better Picture

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur runs into Fliss for the first time since their break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Picture

"Fliss? Fliss? Hello! It's me, Arthur! Hello!" Arthur jumped up and down and waved madly to the girl.

The girl made a weird face, then put on a smile and walked towards him. "Oh! Hi Arthur. How's it going? I haven't seen you around in ages."

"I've been really busy with work and we've been through a lot of places and and then it turned out that GERTI was partly made of gold, so we're kind of rich again now."

"Oh really?" Fliss suddenly seemed a lot happier and stepped closer to Arthur. "Tell me more about this GERTI business."

"Oh, it turned out that Dad hid a lot of gold on GERTI, and I mean a _lot_ , and then Douglas found out and now Mum has started OJS and she can actually pay Skip. Which is brilliant, because he can now stay here with me instead of going to Zurich." Arthur beamed. 

"Skip?"

"Oh, I forget you haven't met him. Skip's my Captain, and my boyfriend, and he's brilliant and tiny and he makes the cutest little noises when I kiss his neck. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Fliss' smile disappeared from her face.

"No, don't look like that. I don't think he'll be angry that you know. But I think maybe it will make his face turn a bit red. Oh, wait! I'll show you a picture of him so you can see how brilliant he is."

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and started flipping through the pictures in front of Fliss.

"Hmmm, that's a yellow car, oh and another one, and that's from a trip we did to Portugal, I don't know what that is, it looks like a window, oh here he is. Look. Oh maybe not that one, he had a bad cold and his nose was all read from all the tissues. Here's one. Oh wait, he was saying something when I took the photo. Oh here we go. No, wait, He's cute, I swear. Let me find a better picture. No, not that one. No that one's too close. Wow, I can see up his nose on this one. Nope, this is while he's sleeping, I don't think he will like me to show that to you. What about. NOPE, _definitely_ not that one. Hm yellow car. Snoopadoop. Wow, this is a brilliant one! But he doesn't have many clothes on so I don't think I should..."

"It's fine Arthur. I don't need to -"

"No wait! I do have one! I know I do!"

"It's fine! I have to go!"

Fliss disappeared before Arthur could say anything else. He was a bit sad that she didn't want to see his brilliant Skip because he had just found the perfect one. Skip smiling at the camera with his hair all messy, a lot of fresh freckles on his nose and his brand new aviator shades that Arthur had bought him for his birthday. Arthur grinned. Skip really was cute, and Arthur was the luckiest person in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the creativity night in the fandot chat. The prompt was "He's cute, I swear! Let me find a better picture."  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore


End file.
